Let's Do This
by g-man521777042
Summary: A sick twisted story based on a dream that I had when I was younger. I was a sick kid... I don't own anything exept the original character Mark Turdstaine.


**SOME S #T I WROTE AT 3AM**

 **DISCLAIMER/AUTHOR'S NOTE** **: Now normally, I wouldn't write stories like this, especially based on well known preschool programs such as this one. BUT! Growing up I hated this show in particular, the terrible computer animation, the fucking terrible singing, and the dumb-as-bricks characters... Of course I'm talking about Disney's Little "Einsteins"... This takes place in 2006, based off a dream that I had when I was younger. The story is told through the point of view of an original character I made, named Mark. By the by, I don't own, nor will I ever plan on owning this property.**

 _ **It's 3am, I'm half-asleep, and pissed as hell.**_ _ **Let's do this.**_

Our story begins in Whereverthefucksville, USA, when we see some kid dancing like a god-damn retard in her backyard. Her name is April or May or whatever, the ugly bastard turn around to me and says "Hi, I'm June! What's your name?" My name? None of your FUCKIN' buisiness beyotch! She gasps and slaps me in the face. It kind of turned me on a bit, so I let it slide. She continues to continue dancing for me, like the little shit she is, and then her friends come out of the blue, like a bunch fucking ghosts and stare at her like a bunch of mindless zombies on drugs.

The pack of kids consisted of this one kid with glasses and a dildo-like object in his hand, a girl with two ponytails **(A/N: I had a crush on her when I was little...)** and a black kid in a futile attempt to make the cast of kids seem diverse. I had forgotten their names, so let's just give them nick-names for now, okay? So, the chick that slapped me was finally finished dancing, and noticed her minions were watching her. "Wow, July! That was neat!" four eyes said. Me, not knowing what the hell was going on, just sat there just listening to this bull-shit go on and on...fuck my life T~T

 **WARNING: AS STATED ABOVE, THIS WAS BASED OF A DREAM THAT I HAD WHEN I WAS YOUNGER! I DON'T NOR WILL I EVER CONDONE ANY OF THE ACTIONS STATED IN THIS SECTION OF THIS STORY!**

An hour of utter nonsense have passed, and I have had enough! You know the chick that was dancing right? I reached over to her posterior area, and pulled down her pants, exposing her panties. It had little polka dots on it, and the aroma was something to be desired... Her face turned beet red, and my cock shot up like goddamn rocket. I know she's like, 5, or something but, it's a goddamn cartoon that I hate with a passion, and at the end of the day, **they don't exist...** So anyways, I had an itching for a nice long fuck, if you know what I mean, but being trapped in this madhouse for nearly an hour was really putting a number on me. So, I turn to the camera and say "What do you think I should do this ass?" Look, she may be a young'un but you gotta admit, she had a fine ass. (Were the animators perverted or something?)

So, I took my penis out of my diaper, grabbed August by the ass cheeks and **RAMMED** the ol' 8-incher inside her tight clitoris. She was screaming and begging for mercy, as I was moving back and forth like damn jackhammer on a hot day at work. Her "friends" were just standing there vomiting and shitting their pants because they didn't know what the fuck was goin' on. It took very long for me to get satisfied, I mean we, fucked on the bed, fucked on the floor, fucked so long, I grew a damn goatee. Fucked her to the left, fucked her to the right, when I was done fucking her in the ass, she started sucking my dick untill that shit turned white. Boy, I tell ya whut, it was the wierdest sex I've ever had in ages. But Little Miss September didn't make it through. Apperently, my balls and weiner were too much for the little tyke and she passed out with my splooge all over her. She wasn't dead mind you, but it was just too...intense, If you know what I mean...

Long story short, I fucked her so hard that she just fainted, it felt so good from her perspective that she passed out. And when all was said and done, I took out my gun and killed her friends and took my life soon after.

Then I woke up. And felt like shit immediately after...

 **THE END**

 **I need a drink...this had to be the most disturbing thing I've ever wrote in my life. Goodbye**

 **\- g-man521777042**


End file.
